


Serenading Sirens

by Smileyy101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Narry - Freeform, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileyy101/pseuds/Smileyy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Paps, what happened?”</p>
<p>“You ran into a Siren. The Siren actually. Everybody thought it was just a myth, a legend, really. In the story, a young handsome man named Zayn falls in love with a lady only to have his heart broken by her when she cheats. He then falls in love with a man, and loses him to same reason. With his heart broken, he throws himself into the sea and drowns himself, wanting nothing to do with them anymore. He is reborn from the sea a Siren with the ability to put anyone he deems worthy under his spell,” he answers, after a long winded sigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenading Sirens

**Serenading Sirens**

Harry set down his suitcase and took a look around the room in inspection. It wasn’t half bad, robin-egg blue walls, cream carpet, and the perfect amount of furniture. He set his small hand bag on the desk and sighed, feeling the lash back from staying up the entire flight.

He had decided to visit his grandfather, who was back from a long voyage out at sea, since he didn’t get to see him as often as he did when he was a child. He had missed the man, and his wondrous stories about the world and the open seas.

Harry fell back onto the duvet of the bed, not even stripping down before falling swiftly into a deep sleep, dreaming about the sea and the many secrets it holds.

~

After a quick shower, Harry shuffles downstairs to find his grandfather, Edward, sitting at the dining table, reading a newspaper and sipping at a cup of black coffee. He sits down across from the man and clears his throat, alerting the elder of his entrance. The newspaper is tilted down.

“Oh, Harry, had a good sleep I take it? The cool Wales air is good for you. I’m sorry I won’t be able to take you out today, though. They need me down at the docks to help a newbie out. They say I’m the most experienced but they’re probably just trying to get out of the job, yeah?” he says, setting the newspaper aside and chuckling.

Harry smiled, looking at his Paps more closely He could tell the older man was starting to show his age. His hair was more gray speckled with black than the other way around. The crinkles by his eyes seemed permanent while the last time Harry had seen them, they only really showed when he smiled, or laughed. You could traced the blue veins from the back of his hands up his arm to where it disappeared behind an anchor tattoo and then his sleeve. But the bright blue eyes never dulled, even with age.

“That’s fine, duty calls right? I’ll probably just go exploring, you know, look around, meet the locals,” Harry answered, getting up for a glass of orange juice. As he poured, he continued. “Any legends I need to hear before I go stumbling upon a cove of mermaids?” he laughed, nearly spilling a bit of the juice on his shirt.

“No, no, nothing like that, of course not,” was his answer. He looked up and around at his Paps, but the man was already up and moving to grab his coat, suddenly in a hurry. Had he said something wrong, he didn’t think so.

“Paps, everything alright?” he asked, curious as to the sudden change in character. He set down the carton and turned his full body to his grandfather. The man paused in his movements.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I’d best be going. See you later this afternoon. Could you stop by the market and pick up some tomatoes? I’ll be needing some for supper tonight,” Edward answered before shuffling out the door with a wave. Harry just stared at the door for a minute, confused before gripping the handle of his cup, taking a sip of his orange juice, and making a mental note to ask him about it again later today. He finishes his cup quickly, and then grabs his leather coat from his bedroom and heads out the door.

~

He wonders around town a bit, smiling and waving at the locals that return the favor and peeping into a few shops that catch his eye. He’s exiting one of them when he accidentally bumps into someone, spilling their load across the concrete of the sidewalk. He hurriedly scrambles to pick up the objects, which are books to his delight, and profusely apologizes to the stranger.

“Oh, gosh! I am so, so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going, my mistake. I’m just so clumsy,” he says, letting out a nervous laugh before looking up for the first time. What he sees stops him in his tracks.

Brown roots, with bright blond tips that have only been enhanced by the sun, brilliant blue eyes that match the sky on a sunny day, and a smile with crooked teeth but still perfectly imperfect. Harry isn’t usually taken by surprise with people’s looks. Especially since he’s considered a flirt. But this guy is absolutely  _fit_  and he can’t keep his eyes off of him. He realizes he’s staring and flushes, reaching for the last book and stacking them in his arms, handing them to the blond.

“Oh, no worries, mate. I’m pretty clumsy myself, quite used to it actually. Thanks,” he says in the sweetest of Irish accents and Harry is just blown away. He numbly nodded before shaking out his curls and brushing his fringe over to the side to clear his head. He extended his hand.

“Harry. Harry Styles,” he introduces, shaking the young man’s sweaty palm uncaring. He smiled a charming grin, loving to leave a lasting impression on anyone he meets.

“Niall. Niall Horan,” the boy -Niall, he corrected- answered. He realized he was still shaking Harry’s hand and let go, and Harry immediately missed the warmth.  
  


“Well, I guess I’ll see you around?” he broke the small awkward silence that they had settled into smoothly. The blond nodded with a smile and shifted the books into a tighter group.

“Yeah, I’ll see ya ‘round Harry,” he said, moving on into the shop and beginning to talk to shop owner. Harry walked around the entire market with the biggest of smiles.

~

He had taken off his shoes a long time ago. It was nice that day and Harry had decided to rest his feet on the cool sand of the beach that one of the roads out of the market had led him to. He sighed as he sat back, leaning on his elbows and not caring if he got sand all over his clothes. Clothes could be cleaned. He stayed like that for a while, just looking out at the dark blue of the sea, watching the bubbling white of the tide hitting the shore.

Until he heard a disturbance in the quiet air. He looked around, it sounded like a voice. But he saw no one, and he didn’t expect to see anyone. It was a gray cloudy sky today and the beach didn’t look like a popular hangout spot for anyone. It was deserted and looked as if it had been deserted for quite some time.

Almost like it was meant for only Harry’s ears to hear, the noise sounded again. It sounded beautiful, a melodious sound so perfect it had Harry up off of the sand before he realized he was moving. He slowly followed the sound, speeding up as it got louder and louder in his ears. He couldn’t describe it really, it was voice though. That much he did know, it was someone singing but he couldn’t think pass that.

The beach became rockier and rockier as he went until he finally met a wall of multiple large rocks with too small openings and he felt stumped, frustrated he couldn’t reach the owner of that beautiful voice. But they still beckoned out to him and he pushed forward, realizing there was an entrance hidden behind of the rocks. He squeezed through the opening and his jaw dropped at the beautiful creature he saw sitting on a boulder.

It was source of the sound, most definitely. It, being a he. He was so majestic and confusing at the same time. His body was sculpted by the gods, each muscle toned to perfection. He had jet black hair that matched the jet black feathers of the wings sprouting from his back and fold behind him carefully. His eyes were the yellow of a birds but sometimes when the light caught them, they would turn a normal golden brown. His mouth had a pout to it and his hands weren’t really hands, more like talons. He wore black silk pants.

Harry walked closer and closer until he was directly in front of the creature, reaching out to caress his cheek as he stood before him. He stopped singing and Harry immediately felt sad, missing the song to the ringing of his ears.

He’s pulled into a kiss without actually sensing himself moving and it’s soft, hypnotizing, so very, very intoxicating and he’s falling, deep, deep into what seems like a spell. But oh, this spell is pure bliss; lips moving in sync and the sense of falling is  _oh_  so real and it’s forever until he just closes his eyes and relaxes and lets darkness take him.

~

Harry’s sitting at the table in the same seat as this morning with scrunched eyebrows and a confused expression. There was still a hint of a smile there which never really went away along with the giddy feeling embedded deep in his chest he was trying to swallow. All he remembered was kissing that beautiful creature down on the beach and somehow he had walked home in a complete trance until his grandfather had come home claiming he had the goofiest grin on his face.

So here he sat in front of his grandfather, having told him the entire story. He was confused as to why every time his mind drifted, he would think of the man, bird, thing. And he would feel the want to be near him again, hear the hypnotic song, and taste the caramel of his lips. Shaking his head for the tenth time, he finally spoke.

“Paps, what happened?”

“You ran into a Siren. The Siren actually. Everybody thought it was just a myth, a legend, really. In the story, a young handsome man named Zayn falls in love with a lady only to have his heart broken by her when she cheats. He then falls in love with a man, and loses him to same reason. With his heart broken, he throws himself into the sea and drowns himself, wanting nothing to do with them anymore. He is reborn from the sea a Siren with the ability to put anyone he deems worthy under his spell,” he answers, after a long winded sigh.

Harry slowly puts the pieces of the puzzle together and realization hits him like a freight train. He was under a Siren’s spell? He was considered worthy?

No matter how flattering that was, he didn’t want to be under the spell. It compelled him to love a mythical creature he barely knew about. He wanted to get to know that blonde bloke, Niall. Why did this happen to him of all people?

When he voiced this concern, his grandfather just laughed and shook his head.

“Well, there is only one way to break the spell of a Siren. You must kiss your true love while you’re under the Siren’s call. Once you hear the spell, you’ll instantly want to please your ‘master’. But you have to resist it and kiss your soul mate or however the story goes. It’s really sappy and lovey-dovey and quite sickening once you think about it.”

“But I don’t have a  _true love_. I’ve barely been here a day and there isn’t anyone back home that I’m with. How am I supposed to get out of this weird protective feeling in my chest whenever you insult him. Or the odd giddy feeling I get when you say master?” Harry complained. It was true, he wasn’t in a relationship and hadn’t been for awhile every since he had told his last girlfriend it wasn’t going to work because he was most definitely gay. Which didn’t blow over well.

“Find someone you could love, how about that. Who were you mentioning earlier? Niam, was his name?”

“Niall.”

“Right, Niall. Kiss him and see if it helps. This is all quite funny to me, I didn’t even know the Siren was real. So don’t take me too seriously,” he says, laughing in the midst of speaking. It wasn’t funny at all. Harry decided he would go and try to talk to the creature, see if he could talk him out of breaking the spell somehow. He grabbed his coat and headed for the place where the sandy beach turned into heart-breaking rocks.

~

The wind had picked up quite a bit and it looked like it might rain but Harry trudged on through the sand where it was once peaceful. He turned up the collar of his coat against the rain and cursed the wind when his curls were pushed into his face by it.

Through his walk here, he had been thinking. Well, when he wasn’t turning around every other second to make sure no one was following him; he had the feeling in his gut. But every time he checked, there was nobody there.

He had been thinking about how he would get an immortal creature to stop something he’s enjoyed just from what a kid like him would say. Harry had absolutely no idea. He got to the wall of rocks and, after a minute of searching, slipped through the opening between the boulders to find the creature once again.

As soon as those honey brown eyes found his, he was under the spell once again. The song rang out in his ears and his knees suddenly felt weak. He wanted to charge over to the creature and do whatever he wanted but he resisted.

“W-why are you doing this to me? I’m not worth your affections, your desire. Please, let me go,” he started. But he was interrupted by someone calling his name.

It was a familiar Irish accent so he immediately turned to find the blonde beauty staring between him and the Siren. He tried to shout at him to cover his ears but couldn’t speak a word against his so called ‘master’.

“What is going on here? Is he hurting you, Harry?” Niall asked, moving towards the raven-haired man. Harry was suddenly in front of Niall, blocking the Siren from harm. A growl escaped his throat before he could help it. He didn’t want to protect the enchanter, but couldn’t find it in him to stop. Realization dawned on Niall just as it began to rain and the wind picked up. It didn’t even take five minutes for them to be thoroughly drenched.

“Is that a Siren? Harry, you have to snap out of it. I’ve heard the stories mate, they’re dangerous.” But it was as if Harry never heard the words. He just sat there, getting soaked and breathing heavily with murder in his eyes.

“Harry, don’t hate me,” Niall said, after thinking for a moment. He surged forward, grabbing Harry into his arms and kissing him full on the mouth. It was rushed and quick and not at all sweet but it snapped Harry out of the dream-like state. And then he was kissing back, loving the tasted of Niall on his lips more than he ever had enjoyed the Siren’s. It was magical and the protective feeling he once had was gone. It was just him and Niall in the middle of the rain.

A shriek of anger rang out in the air and Harry and Niall jumped apart to turn towards the sound. The Siren looked furious, brown eyes full of hurt and anger. Harry realized it must have been just like the first two times his heart was broken. It extended it’s majestic wings, and rose into the sky, dipping for just a moment in their direction.

They flinched away but when they felt no impact, they opened their eyes to an empty rocky shore and the storm starting to wane until the drops finally started coming down. The clouds slowly cleared and the sun peaked out to wave at them.   
  


“Well, I sure didn’t think that would work.” Niall said, smiling and laughing a nervous giggle. Harry just stared at him for a minute before smiling.

“I’m just glad it did,” he said, before pulling the blonde in for another kiss. Niall pulled back for a moment with a smile.

“I hope you know you owe me at least dinner.”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, another prompt from tumblr! I think I'm going to post most of them here actually, if I think they're good. This one was quite unique and I loved writing it. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment please!
> 
> Adios mis amores!~


End file.
